The Animal In Me
by liveandbreathbechloe
Summary: Beca is new to a school and her whole life she has kept her secret of being a shape shifter. What she doesn't know is that the popular, sweet and beautiful Chloe Beale has taking a liking to her. Will she let Chloe in and see her true self? What will happen when Beca's past comes to haunt her and becomes and threat to her and Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Beca's POV

_I ran, ran for my life. I didn't know where to go, where I was or if he was still after me. I stopped and turned down a mysterious dark alley way. My heart pounding deep in my chest, blood cursing through my body. My breathing turned into short gasps and my whole body trembling terribly. I slammed into the wall of the alley, I was trapped. Looking in every corner trying to find some way I could escape this, but nothing seemed to be possible. I stood still staring into the darkness of what was soon to be my tomb, I would be the one the cops would find strangled or stabbed to death in an alley. Then all I hear is slow footsteps walking towards me. I can feel my heart pounding in my ears and my hands starts to shake. There's only a small light laminating from a motel sign. Only the small space where I am is lite, the rest is pitch black. I hear the footsteps getting closer and closer until he stops right in front of the lit space. I can barely make out his figure, but I see his face with a Chester cat like smile tightening. _

"_Hello Beca, you know it's very rude to turn your back on someone when they are trying to talk to you." He said walking further into the light, his booming voice made chills run up my spine. _

"_I had my reasons." I say looking up at him with anger in my eyes. My back is pressed against the wall with my fist tightening, knuckles getting pure white._

"_Just like I have my reasons for killing you tonight, right where you stand." He smile tightened and his eyes looked down at his hand. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed right on a knife. My pulse quickened and tears brimmed my eyes. He walked closer to me until he was a few feet away. _

"_It's funny you know Beca, this didn't have to happen, all you had to do was love me like I loved you. But instead you stepped all over me. Well, if I can't have you…then no one can." He walked towards me and I pressed my back up against the wall harder, tears streaming down my face. He grabbed to back of my hair and pinned me up on the wall a few inches from the ground. I was about to scream from pain when he put his hand over my mouth._

"_Be quiet bitch or I'll gut you and hang you from the roof." He dropped me and I sank to the ground, he crouched down in front of me and put the knife to my throat. His Chester cat smile was back again but tighter then last time and his eyes staring into mine as he puts his hand around my neck and picks me up off the ground. He slams me into the wall and chokes me, I watch him draw back his knife. I gasp for air and wait for the sharp blade to pierce my chest, wait to feel the blood to run down my stomach, to feel the life get sucked out of me. _

"_Say hi to your mother for me." _

* * *

Beca's POV

I sat straight up in my bed, sweet covering all of my body. My breathing was rapid and my whole body shaking. This wasn't the first time I've had this nightmare, it happened every once in a while. But that nightmare didn't show what really happened. Jesse Swanson tried to kill me but what he didn't know was that I Beca Mitchell was in fact a shape shifter.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Say hi to your mother for me"_

_My eyes widened and my teeth gritted together. Before his knife pierced my chest I punch him right on his jaw. As he fell to the ground I quickly got up and kicked him in the stomach, he curled up on the floor groaning. I started getting angry and mad at him, I didn't care what he saw tonight, I was going to kill him. I stood back a few feet away from him and my body started to feel like it was on fire, my body was smoking, literally I was. My human form was disappearing every second, I could hear my bones cracking and shifting into my animal form, my teeth becoming long and sharp, hair starting to appear all over my body. My clothes getting stretched out and ripping, falling to my feet. When I was done shifting I looked down at Jesse, his smile gone and replaced with his mouth hung open and eyes widened in shock. _

"_What the hell are you?" _

'_I'm a wolf asshole.' _

_Jesse reached for his knife but before he could get to it I jumped on him and bit into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as I bit down and started ripping and shredding him apart. I got off of him and he turned over. I took the chance and bit down on his stomach, pulling and biting down harder. But it wasn't until I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I let him go and look over to see his knife in my shoulder. I take it out with my mouth and throw it across the alley. He has backed away from me till his back hit the wall, the same place where I was. I looked at him with menacing eyes and started to walk slowly towards him on all four paws. I growled the whole way up to him and stop so his and my face where only inches apart. _

"_Fuck you, you bitch." _

'_Say hi to the devil for me._

"_Do the same for me." Jesse said about to pick up a broken bottle but before he could I bit down on his neck, and suffocated him. His body went limp and I let go. His blood pooled around him and his eyes shut slowly. I turned and ran, ran for my life? Not this time._


	2. She's A Mystery

CHAPTER 2

Beca's POV

It was the first day of school at Barden and I was really nervous, I have to make sure I keep my cool all throughout today. Thank god I had my sister Stacie to help me if things got ugly. Stacie and I are super close so she will be the only one I will be talking to today. I don't feel like talking to anyone today, I'd rather just sit on the lawn and make my mixes, enjoying the smells of the woods next to the school. Scratch that I'd rather go run in the woods and spend my day just enjoying learning my surroundings. Stacie and I pulled up to the front of the school and I got out of the car.

"I'm just going to go park the car ok." Stacie yelled through the passenger side window.

"I'll wait for you right here then." Stacie drove off and I walk up to the front of the school taking a seat on a bench. Right as I sat down, a red jeep came racing up the schools driveway and screeched to a stop right in front of the school.

'Someone is trying to get themselves killed'

I thought to myself. I pulled out my iPod and ear buds and started up one of my old mixes, a Titanium and 500 miles mix. I heard a car door slam and looked up to see the most gorgeous girl in front of the school. She had fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes, the sun mixing with her hair almost made you believe her hair was on fire, her eyes bursting with color. She stood by the car talking to whoever was driving, my eyes skimmed over her body, she was wearing a blue blouse with tight denim jeans and a pair of pink converse. She held a medium-sized leather bag over her shoulder. Her body was in tight shape, she looked like an athlete and super model. She turned away from the car and walked to the school. I didn't realize I was still staring until her eyes meet mine. At that moment I felt shivers up my spine and my whole body go numb, I gave her a small smile. She smiled brightly back and winked at me before disappearing into the school. A rush of cold ran over me and I quickly tried to shake it off. I saw Stacie walking on the sidewalk, making her way towards me. I put away my iPod, and get up swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I saw you checking out that girl Becs, you likeee her." Stacie said nudging my shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous I don't even know her, besides she is probably straight." I said as Stacie and I begin to head into the school. We walk down the hall until we reach our lockers, which was right next to each other.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me for the year, locker buddies!" Stacie said raising her hand in the air. I gave her a high-five laughing at her child like antics. I look down the other side of the hall and only about 20 feet away from me is the redhead from before. She's getting stuff from her locker and talking to friends. Stacie looks at me with a confused face.

"Beca what are you looking at." She follows my gaze on the redhead and smiles.

"Is that the girl from before?" I nod my head and she lays back against the lockers.

"She's super-hot Beca, you should go talk to her"

"Like hell I will, do you really think that a popular girl like that would want to talk to a loser like me."

"You never know Beca." The bell for first period rang and Stacie and I headed to English. I took one last glance back at the girl to find she was looking at me also, I tripped over myself but luckily Stacie was there to catch me. I saw the girl giggle and walk off to class.

"Klutz." I heard Stacie whisper as we headed to English.

_Later on at lunch_

Beca's POV

Thank god it was lunch time, I couldn't stand Spanish at all. I've always wanted to learn French but that class was full so I had to take Spanish, it sucked ass. I made my way to my locker and gathered my bagged lunch and water bottle. Stacie said she would meet me at the door of the café, she apparently hadn't went to the bathroom since last night and the teacher wouldn't let her go during her math class. Something about her being an old hag and very rude. I was glad I didn't have her, Stacie was in algebra and I was in lower math, I wasn't terrible I just got confused easily. I stopped just by the doors and laid. A few seconds later Stacie came walking down the hall.

"I have some news for you short stack." Stacie and I sat down at a four seated table and began eating.

"What's you news for me Stac." I put down my sandwich and looked up her. Before she opened her mouth two people, a boy and girl, came up to Stacie.

"Hey Stacie." The girl said sitting down next to my sister.

"Sup legs." The boy sat next to me and eyed me weirdly. "Who's this?"

"Guys this is my sister, Beca."

"Hi I'm Fat Amy." the girl said reaching over and shaking my hand.

"I'm Benji."

"You call yourself Fat Amy." I looked at Amy with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"Oh cool." I felt pretty awkward so I picked up my sandwich and started eating again. That it till Stacie jumped in her seat.

"I almost forgot, the news for Beca."

"Yeah what's up Stacie, what's my news?"

"Well the girl that you were staring at earlier today, her name is Chloe Beale, she's head cheerleader and on the volleyball team."

I smirked and chuckled slightly at Stacie. "Would you like to tell me how you got this information about her?"

"I have my ways Beca." She winked at me and we all started eating again.

"Why does shorty here want to know about Chloe?" Fat Amy asked and then stuffed her ham and cheese sub in her mouth.

"Cause Beca likes her."

"I don't like her, I don't know her and I just think she's really beautiful."

"Well then maybe you should get to know her, you never know Beca she could be nice." Stacie said nudging me.

"I have to agree with Stacie on this one, I liked a girl for a long time once and when I never told her, she went off with another guy, the worst part is she liked me also." Benji said looking at me and nodding.

"Yeah I guess." I started to eat the rest of my lunch and looked around the café. My eyes landed on Chloe and her group of friends. They were all laughing but I just stared at Chloe. Her smile was beautiful, this is so cheesy but her face is like an angels. She locked eyes with me and smiled brighter. I saw a small blush form on her face, I looked away and just started eating again. The rest of the day was going to be long.

_Later after school_

I was sitting in my bed with my laptop listening to some of my old mixes when Stacie came in and jumped on my bed.

"Hey so did you talk to Chloe today."

"Stacie you know why I can't talk to her."

"There's no reason you can't talk to someone."

"I don't want to risk her finding out about me or you being a shifter, what if she tells everyone, we could be hunted by police or threatened at school."

"Beca you are over thinking all of this, it's not hard to keep this a secret you just have to be careful, and you could hit it off with her. You haven't dated or trusted anyone since…him."

"I trust you."

"I'm your sister Beca, you have to trust me."

"Yah maybe." I say putting my head down and looking at my screen.

"Hey promise me you will think about talking to her tomorrow, this could be really good for you."

I exhale a deep and look up at her. "Alright I will, promise."

"Good, night short stack see you in the morning."

"Night legs." She leave my room and I put my laptop away. I walk downstairs and go the porch, smelling the fresh air of the wet woods. Stacie and I live in a cabin in the woods with our aunt Carrie. I look out into the darkness and debate whether I should go for a run or not. I decide to go for a little walk so I go inside and write a note to Stacie saying I went out.

I went out into the woods a few feet away from the house and started stripping my clothes. I don't want to rip these good cloths. Once I was done I shifted into a cheetah. I sat there for a few minutes just enjoys the smells that came with the woods. The rain gave it that brand new earth smell. I started walking into the woods looking around for something to chase for fun. I make my way up to my favorite hill, on the top you get an entire view of the acres of woods and the town below. When I reached the top I looked at my surroundings, I get mesmerized by the sight in front of me every time. I look up to see a full moon tonight, I shift into a wolf and sit staring up into the sight. My pelt is brown with specks of white like freshly fallen snow. I let out a beautiful melody howl and it echo's throughout the land in front of me. I hear more howls in the distance and I run to them. Paws digging into the cold dirt as I get faster. I stop in front of the pack of wolf's and they greet me with barks and jumping all around me. This pack and I are really connected we run, play and hunt together. We all started to run off into the woods when we stopped at another hill. We all howled together and it sounded like bliss. I loved this feeling, having no care in the world, being able to express my true self and feel powerful, being able to be the animal in me.


	3. That Girl and Her Baby Blue Eyes

CHAPTER 3

Beca's POV

_Next Day_

It was a sunny and warm day at Barden. The fall had always been so beautiful to me, the fresh air and soft cold, yet comfortably, breeze always made me love this season. When I was little, my sister and I would always play in the leaves and build piles so we could jump in them. The spring or summer is always gorges in the woods, the green leaves gives perfect shade. The perfect balance of the natural smells. I love the smell of the forest, it gives you a welcoming and safe feeling. I'd rather live in the woods for the rest of my life, away from this world and in my own little one. I was sitting back against a big oak tree that was right near the woods, laptop in my lap and my huge head phones over my ears making some new mixes. The last class for the day just ended and everyone was standing and talking to friends but other sitting in grass doing work or reading. It was study hall and you were free to do anything out on the quad for about an hour.

To kill time I worked on some old mixes that I never got around to finishing and then started new ones also. I stopped and scanned my eyes around the grass land, I mostly saw a lot of people sitting in a group of people talking or working still. A large group in front of me were all dancing in a circle, skipping and flapping their arms. It was…_odd._ The only person I really wanted to find was Chloe. I scanned the group again and saw the redhead, her back turned to me but she was talking to her friends in front of her. She turned around and my stomach dropped. It wasn't my redhead. _ Wait, what? Chloe isn't mine you idiot. I haven't even talked to her yet, plus she probably is straight dumbass, a perfect girl like that is bound to have a boyfriend. I'll probably see them together one of these days. _I argued in my head and then realized that I haven't seen Chloe since this morning. She was at her locker getting books and heading to first period, that's the last I saw her. I checked the time and saw it was 2:10, deciding to just forget about the Chloe situation I put my mixes on shuffle, laid my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. Before I knew it darkness took over me and I passed out.

I felt something dropping on my head, little specks falling on me. _I swear to god if it's a bird dropping bombs on me I will kill it. _I opened my eyes and stretched my back and arms out. I reach up to my head and found a few little twigs in my hair. Thank god it wasn't bird shit. I looked at my clock and it read 2:58. _Damn I was asleep for almost an hour. _I looked around and saw just a group of a few friends packing up all their work and saying goodbye. I took off my headphones and just listened to the birds and wind whistling. After a few minutes I looked around and saw that I was the only one on the quad. There was only 15 minutes till the school officially closed so I decided to save all my mixes and shut down my computer. I wrapped up my headphones and put them in my bag as well as my laptop. As I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder I felt something tap my left shoulder. _Jesse...knife…left shoulder…blood. _ My brain went haywire, with sudden reflexes I grabbed the person's arm and I slammed them into the oak tree with my forearm across their neck. There hand went up to grab my arm, nails digging into my skin. My teeth cured up into snarl and I looked them deep into their eyes. Their expression in their eyes was totally fear, then I realized something. _Deep blue eyes, fiery red hair. Shit, what have I done! _

I softened my face and saw her as looking right into my eyes. With my bag already over my shoulders I knew I had all my stuff. I couldn't face her after I had almost killed her so I gave a quick glance towards the woods and back at her. I let go of her and took off towards the woods. I knew I was faster than a lot of humans so I thought if Chloe tried to come after me I could lose her. I was just about to enter the woods when I heard her running towards me screaming.

"Wait please…wait stop!" Chloe said still running for me.

I dropped my bag and made a run for the woods. After a few seconds I knew I was far from her but I didn't stop because I could hear her still running my way. Without ease I knew if I went on my hands and feet and ran like my cheetah form I would outrun her in minutes. I had practiced my whole life running in my human form like a cheetah and it were just as fast as the animal, and I didn't have to change during moments like this. It always came naturally to me though. I ran fast and hard but could still hear her after me. I stopped by a huge tree and climbed to a sturdy branch just about 30 to 40 feet off the ground. _Hopefully she won't see me. _I attached myself to the tree like a koala, I could still hear her coming after me screaming for me to wait. Suddenly she came out of the dense bush and under the tree. Her breathing wasn't too rapid but she still looked out of breath. _Just my luck, she had to stop under my tree. _

"Wait Rebecca, please wait I want to talk, please wait."

Chloe took a seat on the ground and laid back on the tree. I felt really bad for running but what would I say to her, Hi I'm sorry I almost killed you but let's be friends. _Ha-ha yeah right, she probably hates me. _I looked down and saw she was still sitting. Looking over to far, the bark cracked and I lost my grip and slipped from the tree and fell all the way to the ground. I landed with a huge crash and leaves and branches flew up on the air. Chloe screamed, got up to her feet and grabbed a stick ready to hit me. I was still on my knees and I put my hands up to block the stick.

"No please I'm sorry don't hit me I'm sorry." I cowered and looked through my arms to see she had dropped the stick. _I guess she remember it was me…great. _ She ran over to me and sat in the dirt with me with a terrified and worried loo on her face.

"Oh My God! Are you okay Rebecca, did you break anything_._" She looked right at me and waited for my answer.

"It's Beca." I said looking back at her. Her mood changed to confused and curious.

"What?"

"It's Beca not Rebecca, and I'm fine."

"Oh good I was so worried." She gave me a small smile. _ Oh good that smile, it's so beautiful, and it's perfect for a perfect face. _

"Why did you run from me Beca?"

"I just thought you thought I was a freak and I didn't want to talk to you after almost choking you to death."

"Well put that aside it's ok, I'm Chloe Beale." She stretched out her hand for me to shake it and I accepted it and shook it back, a small shock goes through me body and I fell warm everywhere.

"Beca Mitchell."

"Hey how did you know my name before?" I asked looking at her with my head titled and questioning look.

"I have my ways Beca. " Chloe added a wink to it and I blushed slightly. After a few minutes of silence, Chloe looked up at the tree and put on another confused look.

"How did you fall, land, and still be ok if you dropped that far up a tree, when I first came here I would have saw you at least 15 feet up."

"Maybe that's because I was about 30 feet up, and I landed fine because…I use to climb trees and fall as a kid a lot."

"You're an indestructible person aren't you?"

_You have no idea. _"Yeah I guess so."

"You're also really fast, it was amazing."

"Thank you I run lot."

"I can tell." Chloe winked at me again and another blush crept up my face. I scratched the back of my neck and felt a little cut on my hairline. I brought my hand back and saw a small amount of blood on my fingers. Chloe, who say my fingers rushed to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Omg you're bleeding, can I see." I turned around on the ground and pulled my hair up for Chloe to see. She moved some hair out-of-the-way and touched around the cut. Her fingers gentle ad soft, it was nice.

"Good it's only a scratch nothing bad, might want to put something on it though." I put my hair down and smiled at her.

"Thanks Dr. Beale, can I get a sticker now?" I smirked at her and have her a thumb up. She giggled and looked at me with a serious face.

"Sure cute LITTLE girl anything you want." Chloe emphasized on the word little.

"Hey I'm not little or cute, I'm badass." I say holding my chin in the air and arms folded.

"You are too cute Becs." She laughed and looked around the forest.

"It's so beautiful isn't it? The woods."

"Yeah you are." _Wait, what? Oh shit_

"What." She laughed and looked at me.

"I said yeah they are." _Nice save, hopefully she didn't hear me too clearly before._

"Yeah okay." She smiled and looked away. I knew she heard me right the first time. Whoops. I quickly got up and brushed off my cloths before I offered her a hand up. She took it and I pulled her up easily. "Your very strong for a small person too, it's cool" she brushed off and we stood for a moment just staring into each other's eyes.

"We should head back." I started to walk back when she ran up in front of me and made me stop.

"I want a rematch, let's make a bet."

"Okay what's the deal." I crossed my arms and knew I would win this bet already.

"If I make it back to campus before you, you have to come to my party tonight."

"Reasonable. If I win I get to have your number." I said with a smirk.

"Deal." We shack hands and we get into running place.

"Be ready to eat dust Beale.

"Well I'm going so ahead of you I don't get to eat your dust, shame."

"Countdown time. 5….4…..3…2…..1."

I took off with her at my side for a good minute before I saluted her and ran faster. Getting distance in only a few seconds I looked back to see she was still in sight distance. I took a sharp left and got in the bushes. I stopped and waited for her to come in front of my bush. When she ran past it I jumped out and got behind her. I ran on my hands and feet again like my cheetah form and ran up behind her so I was a foot away. I used all of my energy and jumped up over her. I knew I could jump either far or high. I landed on only my feet this time and ran slower so she could get next to me. We smiled at each other and looked back on our path. I saw the campus field and ran faster getting only a foot ahead of Chloe. We ran into the field and it was obvious I won. Chloe was breathing hard unlike me who was breathing normally.

"How the hell did you jump over me?"

"My mom use to train marines and we had obstacles courses so I would train with the men and women as a kid and teen. The marines loved a kid at training, it was awesome that why I'm in good shape today." _I didn't lie about that, my mom did train me and marines and that helped me be able to jump but the animal inside of me helps a lot to. _

"Wow that sounds amazing I wish I could have don't that. I need to see some pictures of you, that's so cute."

"I am not cute, I'm badass."

"Your mouth says one thing but your body says another." I smirk and snort at her, we stand for a few minutes resting till I realize I won.

"I win Beale, pay up."

"Here give me your phone." I gave it to her and she messed with it for a second and then gave it back. I looked at her name and it read 'Chloe ;)'. I laughed at that and then stuck my phone back in my pocket.

"I know I didn't win the bet but can you come to my party, it will be super fun we can hang out and get to know each other better."

"Hmmm I don't know."

"Pleaseee." Chloe pouted and did puppy eyes.

"Ugh god that face, who can say no to that. Fine I will go but there better be a pool and drinks."

"Lucky for you I have both and my parents are out for a few weeks so it'll be awesome."

"I'm looking forward to it Chlo."

"Chlo?" she asked with a smile so that meant she wasn't mad.

"Oh sorry it just came out."

"Its fine Becs I like it, but only you get to call me it now, forever." We smile at each other again and I look at all her face features. He eyes are so blue, how can someone have that deep of eyes. Her hair is amazing it reminds me of fire. And her lips, pink cupids bow lips. They looked so soft and warm.

"You alright Becs you look a little flustered."

"What yah I...I'm fine."

"Okay. Party is at 7 and just wear something casual some of use might go off the see the lake, if I forget something ill text you the dets."

"Can't wait, I'll see you at the party Chlo." I picked up my bag and flung it over my shoulders. Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug. Chloe's hands around my waist and face in the nook of my neck, she lifted me off the ground_. Wow she's pretty strong_. She smells amazing. Like strawberry and kiwi, beautiful smell. I hugged her back and laid my head into hers. When she let me down and let go I had missed the contact already, even though I could still smell her I wanted the warmth of her body again. Being a shape shifter, the temperature of my body was cold a lot, never the same to a humans. I always like being warm anytime. In the winter our bodies become hot and in the summer they are cold. Since summer was almost over so my body was still cold but warmer than in the summer. It helped a lot though.

"Ill text you my address later."

"Ok Bye Chloe see yah later."

"Bye Becs." We both walked our separate ways and I walked along the woods. Once I saw Chloe get in her car I walked in the wood. After a few minute I discarded my cloths, put them in my back pack and put my bag on my back. I changed into my wolf form, looking at me brown with white specks fur. I always loved my coloring it was really pretty. I began trotting home, it was really good that the school forest was only a few miles from my house. I loved walking home in the forest on days like these, it was always really fun to get some free time. Some days my pack would be on my trail and we would see each other a play until I had to go home. It was amazing. When I got home I went up to my room and deciding what I was going to wear for Chloe's party. I heard my phone buzz and I got a message from Chloe. She told me her address and that tonight is going to be really fun. I typed back 'I'm sure it is' and through my phone on my bed.

Seven rolled around really fast and I was dressed and ready to go. Stacie wasn't going because she had a lot of school work to do. I wore a navy blue bikini and on top I put on a dark green tank top and ripped skinny jeans. I put on a pair of combat boots and a warm leather jacket on for when it got colder later. Feeling ready to go grabbed my keys and went for the door.

"Bye Stacie I'm going to the party." I shout at her.

"Bye Beca, you look hot by the way, Chloe is definitely not staying away from you tonight."

"Thanks Stac, See you later." I went out to the garage and flicked on the light. There were three cars in there and they belonged to me. I was deciding if I should take my dark blue Camaro Coupe, red with two white strips 2014 corvette c7 stingray or the black McLaren F1. After a minute I decide to take the McLaren F1, it was the hottest car and I wanted to impress Chloe as much as possible. I started it up and heard the engine purr with energy. I loved this car. It would be amazing if I drove up to Chloe's and flipped the door up and got out like a dramatic entrance. I need to tell Stacie to stop making me watch movies, it's rubbing off on me. I drove out of the forest and made my way to Chloe's party. Tonight is going to be amazing. I was putting my charm and chivalry on full blast tonight with Chloe. I wanted to make an impression after all. I stopped by the flower shop and got a few red roses for Chloe. I could tell she loved roses, I don't know how but I could just tell. I got back in my car and drove off the Chloe. _Tonight was going to be a long night_.


End file.
